


Not Brothers And Non-Hallelujahs

by thepizzasitter



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard sucks, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki just wants the pain to stop, Protective Thor, Re-writing of a famous song, Thor Feels, because I apparently like pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you don't really care for music, do you?" Original lyrics in the Key of Odinsons. Re-written song to Rufus Wainwright's version of "Hallelujah". Thor pleaded with Loki to come home, but Loki wouldn't, couldn't, regret his actions if Thor did not understand them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Brothers And Non-Hallelujahs

**Author's Note:**

> A re-imagining of "Hallelujah" (Rufus Wainwright version) in the key of Odinsons. I got to musing, and all I could think about was Tom Hiddleston singing this from Loki's perspective. And then I thought, "Well, if I'm going to rewrite the lyrics to an already brilliant song, Thor (Chris Hemsworth) needs to have a part, since they're 'brother-not-brothers', and you really can't have one side of the story without the other." So, I wrote new lyrics and based them off the scene when Thor pleads with Loki to "Give up this poisonous dream! …And come home." There are references to events of Norse mythology, so if you do not know them, go look them up. Warning: These lyrics may induce Loki feels.

You were the Prince of Discord

You tried to speak, but you were ignored

You wondered why they do what they do to you.

But if they had seen what caused all this

They would have realized all they missed

When in the dark you whispered Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x4)

Your once-called father took your sons

And sent away the ones you loved

"For the good of many" he said to you.

Add further insult to injury

They sewed your lips shut and let you bleed

And when you left they feasted, Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x4)

Maybe we've been here before

You've stood there as I slammed the door

We'll never see what our words have done to you.

Your stride falters, lean on the wall

Your smile's not real, no not at all

It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x4)

Has anybody ever known

What truly goes on down below

In cold depths of your soul, the things that you do?

I can't imagine more than this

Until you fell to the abyss

They take your mind and twist the Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x4)

It was always true that you're above

The foolish brother that claimed to love

Please let me fix the wounds that I have caused you.

You can't keep going down this path

Give up the poison and the wrath

Come home with me and share the Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x8)

**Loki:::**

There was a time when I was sure

You'd calm me as I paced the floor

I'd mutter magiks that meant nothing to you.

I sought to be a person who

Could be an equal and stand by you

But how could I when they praised you, Hallelujah?

(Hallelujah x4)

And then one day, your father said

Perhaps I was better off dead

I thought perhaps that I could rely on you.

But instead of speaking out for me

You shook your head and you agreed

I bleed a bitter strain of Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x4)

Can you ever heal my pain

When you are who I want to blame

Even if I know that I can trust you?

This hate is now who I've become

My cards have lost and yours have won

My will has come undone, sing Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x4)

I've realized life is cyclical

I do something once and I do it in all

The lives that never match the things that you do.

There is no further hope for me

So let me go and let me be

There's no such thing as freedom's Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x4)

I once thought that to be adored

Could show me what I'm living for

But you don't realize _why_ I'm hurting, do you?

I can't believe you're asking me

To let go of all I have seen

For _me_ …there is no peaceful Hallelujah.

(Hallelujah x8)


End file.
